


Happy Birthday, Tony!

by akasharpiegirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Amputee Tony Stark, Awesome Pepper Potts, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Light Angst, Married Pepperony, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Stark’s birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you miss it angst, i refuse to accept canon, i will not be taking any questions, thank you, tony is alive and having the best life with his girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl
Summary: It’s Tony’s first birthday since he saved the entire world from the threat of Thanos once and for all.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Happy Birthday, Tony!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-ho, it’s the procrastinating writer here! Thank you for being interested in this fic! I whipped up a short lil fic about Tony’s birthday because we all need happiness in this world right now. I have also not beta read this. If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will get those edits in ASAP. I also know some characters may be a little out of character. But I’m the writer and what I say goes. I needed to see my favorite marvel hero alive in 2024 with his little family today, and I hope some other people did too. <3

May 29, 2024. A normal day to many, a special day to the present-day Stark’s, Parker’s, Hogan’s, Rhodes’, and anyone else who loved the human behind the armor of Iron Man… the man who sacrificed himself and his domestic life for the betterment of the world. He had a pretty miraculous comeback, you would’ve thought this was a hallmark movie... But only after being in a coma on life support for two weeks, then losing his right arm, spending two entire months in the hospital, and then spending two additional months undergoing physical and occupational therapy treatments, did he make the comeback. The winter holidays were spent in his hospital room last year. The location didn’t matter to anyone who knew him personally, it only mattered that he was responsive and healing. It’s taken even longer for his mind to heal (he’s even seeing a psychologist every single week), and for all intents and purposes… he’s still healing. Since healing isn’t linear, right? Today is a special day because  _ today _ is Tony’s  _ fifty-fourth _ birthday. His first birthday since the blip. 

Pepper blinked back tears as she left her and her husband’s bedroom, letting him sleep in for once. He needed the rest and deserved every ounce he got. It was just a victory for him to even lie down to sleep some days. 

She barely made her way past her five year old’s room before hearing a timid, “Mommy?”

Pepper turned around to see Morgan peeking out from her room, holding onto her doll, and looking back up at her mother. 

“Mhm?”, Pepper hummed. “Good morning, Morgan.”

“Today’s Daddy’s birthday, right?”, Morgan emerged out of her doorway. “You talk about it a lot…”

“It is,” Pepper confirmed with a weak smile. She quickly scanned the hallway in thought for a moment before looking back at her daughter, extending her hand for her daughter to grasp. “You want to help me with something for him, hm?”

“What?”, Morgan asked, taking her hand.

“Help me make a pancake breakfast?”, Pepper asked as the mother-daughter duo started their descent down the stairwell. “I’ve got some ideas for your card as well, and I need you to help me pick the right one. You’ve got to help me make it, because it’ll be from  _ you  _ not me.”

Morgan nodded her head in agreement. 

“Good deal,” Pepper encouraged as they made it downstairs. “Can you set down Maryellen and get me a cup of yogurt and a butter stick from the fridge for me, please? Just set them down on one of the chairs and I’ll get ‘em. After that you can help me mix.”

After Morgan hummed a ‘yes’, she set her Maryellen doll down on the couch before grabbing the ingredients her Mother requested for. 

Pepper kept a steady grip on the food mixer as Morgan lightly guided it with her right hand in a circular motion. 

“I think that looks good, Morgan! Thanks, love,” Pepper smiled at her helpful five year old, who was sitting on the kitchen island in criss-cross style, before walking a few steps to the right to the stove. “What time did you wake up, little miss?”

“I dunno,” Morgan shrugged. “What time is it now?”

“8:46 AM,” Pepper informed her inquisitive little girl. 

“I still dunno,” Morgan states. “Is Daddy still asleep?”

“He was,” Pepper poured the batter onto a pan as she spoke. “He usually wakes up around nine when he sleeps.”

Morgan raised her brow at her Mother’s statement. “Wait. I have a choice?”

“To sleep?”, Pepper asked. “No. You have to get nightly rest, Morgan.”

Morgan ‘pouted’, and even though Pepper wasn’t facing directly toward her daughter, she knew that Morgan looked hilarious doing it. Suppressing a chuckle, she sighed before continuing, “You are a growing little lady, so a good night’s sleep is important. Daddy, on the other hand… you know how he was at the doctors a lot?”

“Mhm.”

“Well… because of stuff that happened to him, sometimes... His mind is so mean to him that he can’t sleep,” Pepper explained in the best way she could. 

“Oh,” Morgan frowned. “I hope he gets better.”

“He will,” Pepper’s small smile returned as she continued to make pancakes. 

———

Tony looked away from his dimly lit phone upon hearing the door crack open, seeing his daughter enter the room, with her doll attached at the hip. 

“Good morning, Maguna. How are you today?”, Tony asked as he set his phone on the nightstand and turned over so Morgan could sit with him if she desired. Which, she climbed on the bed and sat in between his left arm and waist. 

“I’m good,” Morgan answered as she adjusted her doll into a sitting position. “What’s today?”

“It’s a Wednesday.”

“Well, yeah! But your birthday is today,” Morgan corrected. 

Tony’s eyes widened at the statement, as he hadn’t really thought about his birthday, “Oh, yeah… that’s right. How’d you know?”

“Happy birthday, Daddy,” Morgan answered. “‘Cause I’m smart.”

“Well, you’re not humble at all… which is expected for my lineage. You are smart though, so don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Tony let out a small laugh. “But thank you, honey. Where’s Mommy?”

“I’m here because she ran up to our room as soon as she signed your card,” Pepper appeared in the doorway with a carefully thought placed food tray. “Leaving me to finish up all by my lonesome. She helped me make breakfast though, so I can’t complain.” She sat the tray of food down before climbing in bed next to him and their daughter. “Happy birthday, honey.”

Tony had never actually been too keen on birthdays, despite having parties long before domestic life seemed tangible for him. Yet, Pepper (even before they started dating) made it a point to do something for him that was meaningful. Even more so after they started dating… but breakfast in bed was  _ never  _ something he had been given before. He figured he knew why she did it this year, but he wasn’t going to mention it. ...he hated mentioning it. 

“To which I am tempted to quote something I said ten-something years ago… but both of my girls will yell at me with reasons why I should celebrate,” Tony started, raising an eyebrow at his wife. “So, I’ll just say thank you and move on.” He looked down at the tray, seeing a plate of two pancakes, a bowl of blueberries, a cup of coffee, and two cards under the plate. One card was made using construction paper and other crafty things, the other was a simple greeting card… but both were extremely meaningful to him. 

The card from Morgan was colorful and cute, it made him smile a little more than he already was. “You’re too sweet, Maguna. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Morgan answered him happily.

He almost cried reading Pepper’s note inside of her card, because he needed a reminder sometimes that he was actually a lovable,  _ good _ person after all. “I love you too,” he said, blinking back tears before leaning toward Pepper for a chaste kiss. 

“Ew, you’re gross,” Morgan covered her eyes. “Are you done yet?” 

Tony mumbled “No, I am not,” before giving his wife one more short and sweet kiss that Pepper let out a giggle during. He sat back up and picked up his coffee to drink. “You’re safe, Mo.”

Morgan reluctantly put her hand down, relieved to see that her parents weren’t kissing. “Kissing is gross,” she complained. 

“You didn’t protect Maryellen from the sight of your parents grossing you out,” Pepper pointed out. 

“I had to save myself first,” Morgan answered. “Maryellen is on her own.”

Tony let out a laugh, “I’ll keep in mind that you thought kissing was gross and remind you of your sentiments on the subject when you get in your first romantic relationship and when you get married.”

She scrunched up her face for a moment at her Dad’s comment. “That’s mean.”

“No it’s not,” Tony answered, setting down his mug. “It’s called parenting.” 

Morgan ignored Tony’s comment and began playing with her doll again.

Tony smiles at his five year old, noticing how similar her doll looked like Pepper. Plus, he was looking for a way out of discussing his birthday, so he went with the following: “Y'know. Maryellen looks a lot like Mommy. You think you would want one that looks like you, too?” He took a small bite of his food then.

Pepper’s eyes widened at the comparison, “Maryellen looked like me when I was in college. But,  _ now _ ? I don't see it.”

“Of course you look like her. The hair color, the ponytail, the bangs… she’s you!”, Tony disagreed.

“Agree to disagree,” Pepper mumbled. 

“No, she does look like you, Mommy,” Morgan glanced between Pepper and the 1950s styled doll, inspecting for similarities. She looked back at Tony. “But it’s your birthday, Daddy. I’m not answerin’ that.”

His plan backfired, so he veered the subject, “But your birthday is next in line, isn’t it? May, June, July.... You have a July birthday. I’m allowed to ask what you want for it regardless of the day. How am I supposed to know what you want for your birthday if you don’t tell me, silly?”

“You guess,” Morgan insisted.

“The only thing your Daddy knows how to guess on is scientific research,” Pepper snickered. “Communication is key with him, Morgan.”

“Hey!”, Tony exclaimed. “Don’t turn my daughter against me on my own birthday.”

“What? It’s true,” Pepper deflected. “At least I got you to acknowledge your birthday.”

Tony rolled his eyes, just grateful he could be home for this day. He’d been home for awhile now, but he remembered when doctors thought he’d still be in the hospital by now. He was incredibly lucky. 

————

“Hey, FRI. Pull up FaceTime for me on the TV monitor?”, Pepper asked after dinner. The family of three were splayed on the same exact couch together, where Tony was watching TV with Morgan and Pepper had been aimlessly scrolling or pulling loose-end plans together last minute on her phone.

“Why’d you do that?”, Tony asked.

The television monitor morphed into a video chat screen, showing a connection screen. Then, quickly followed by a contact joining that was nicknamed ‘Spider-baby’. 

“Hi!”, Peter exclaimed with a happy expression before looking off screen with a furrowed brow at the sound of something happening in his apartment and pretending to shoot webs at whoever was off screen. “Don’t you do it, MJ.”

“Okay, first off, who is MJ and what are they trying to do?”, Tony spoke up first as he sat up. “Second off, hey kid. It’s nice to see you.”

“Hi Peter!”, Morgan greeted.

Followed by a simple, “Hello”, from Pepper.

A person entered from the right side of Peter’s screen, waving to the family, “Hey, so I’m his girlfriend. It’s nice to meet you, Tony… and you know, everyone else. Oh, I was about to mess with something he was working on.”

Peter blinked and stared at MJ in shock.

“I have many questions,” Tony raised an eyebrow at the revelation. “First off… Pete, when did you get a girlfriend? When was I supposed to know?”

“I… it just… kinda, happened?”, Peter answered. 

“He was too scared you’d embarrass him if you knew,” Ned walked into frame then. “They were crushing on each other for months before I, the third wheel, made each other open their eyes.”

“Just for that I’m butchering your part of the project,” Peter looked to Ned for a moment. In a panicked tone he asked, “Anyway, what was the third question?”

“How is your girlfriend more comfortable calling me by my first name than you are?”, Tony continued.

Peter’s jaw dropped, looking between the screen and his friends, as he raised his hands in defeat. “I didn’t ask to be attacked today, you guys,” Peter whined. “This wouldn’t have happened if our class advisor didn’t push the final project due date up by an entire week. Then I wouldn’t have to wish my freaking mentor a happy birthday on video chat around my embarrassing friends!”

“Girl,” MJ eyed Peter.

“Guy in the chair,” Ned spoke up.

“My girlfriend _ and  _ my guy in the chair. Sorry,” Peter corrected himself. 

The Stark family all snickered at Peter’s frustration.

“It’s because he thinks he’s being disrespectful to anyone older than him if he calls them by—,” MJ continued to throw him under the bus. 

“Can we change the subject,  _ please? _ ”, Peter interrupted. 

“The fact that you hid your friends from me for this long is sad,” Tony replied. “They suit you, kid.”

“Sad,” Morgan confirmed.

“Indeed it is,” Ned agreed.

“Shameful,” MJ nodded.

“You know what? Why don’t I just…”, Peter paused, getting up from his desk, “...go make a hot pocket and you two end the call without me?” 

Tony extended his arm toward the camera feed pointing downward, “No, you sit down.”

Peter slumped back in his chair, “Why?”

“I want to talk to you, kid,” Tony answered. “It’s been awhile. When are you and May coming back up to visit? You’re welcome anytime, you know.”

“This weekend, I believe,” Peter responded. “I was supposed to come up today, since it’s upperclassmen skip day  _ and  _ your birthday, but then my advisor practically forced me to stay at my apartment with these weirdos. If we don’t get a B on this project we don’t get moved to senior year.” He haphazardly waved to MJ and Ned, who were sitting on beanbags behind him. 

“Are we welcome anytime?”, MJ asked, looking up from her work, pointing at Ned with her pencil.

“No!”, Peter exclaimed.

“You have to sign an NDA first,” Tony deadpanned. “You basically just have to swear not to give out our address, security measures, numbers, and all of that. I can’t get a read on Ned, but you seem fine MJ.”

“Don’t trust Ned,” Peter was quick to say.

“Why?”, almost everyone else said in unison.

“Man, I’ve kept your spidey secret for almost three years!”, Ned defended himself. “It’ll be your fault if your secret is ever leaked, not mine. You are the worst at keeping your identity a secret. Need I remind you that I found out in sophomore year because I saw you climbing on the ceiling when we were supposed to be working on the Death Star?”

“You still wanted to tell people until I convinced you not to,” Peter recalled. “And you almost blabbed it during gym.”

“Only because Flash would’ve stopped bullying us if he knew,” Ned disagreed.

“He literally owns a fanpage,” MJ noted. “Quite creepy. I saw him reading reader insert fanfiction once during break.”

“Don’t remind me of that,” Peter scrunched his face in disgust. “It’s disgusting.”

Tony felt bad for laughing, because it was quite weird. He hoped it wasn’t  _ that  _ type of fanfiction. “Do I need to talk to that  _ Flash _ kid? What type of name is that anyway?”

“He’d think I hired you to talk to him. Flash is a nickname because he hates his real one... Eugene,” Peter answered. “Anyways, I have got to go. Got a project to finish and my friends need to stop making me cringe. I’ll see you three on Friday afternoon. Happy birthday,  _ Tony _ !” 

“Happy birthday!”, MJ and Ned said in unison before the friend trio waved and the signal ended. 

“You want to go back to The Imagineering Story or do you want to talk to a few other people who couldn’t make it out today?”, Pepper looked over at Tony. 

Tony finished his 54th birthday off by talking to Happy and Rhodey on video call and watching a Disney documentary with his family. He hasn’t felt this content with life since Morgan was first born almost six years ago. He had a happy birthday for the first time in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It’s been awhile and I’m glad I got off by b*tt and wrote something for once! (I relate so much to Morgan when it comes to kissing and I’m almost 18, so... yikes!) 
> 
> * I should also note that Maryellen is an American Girl doll from the Beforever collection, if you want a reference. 
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, etc if you enjoyed!
> 
> Check my tumblr (akasharpiegirl) if you want to see my non-writing shenanigans.


End file.
